Prior lead straighteners which have a pair of jaws that are opened and closed as a piston drove the straightening mechanism back and forth along the lead have proposed. An example of this type of straightener is shown in Smith et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,443. Operation of the straightening mechanism of the present invention has demonstrated that improved lead straightening may be achieved with a relatively simple mechanism constructed in accordance with the present invention in which straightening pads that contact the leads are rotated as they are withdrawn from the body of the component.